


poison prince (code: realize au)

by tschakko



Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Someone stop me, SubaHokkeWeek2020, code: realize au, i want to write a whole thing about this, mostly leading up to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tschakko/pseuds/tschakko
Summary: While getting caught in the rain during a walk, Subaru's gang decide to slip into a clothing store to shop for some new clothes for Hokuto. They've recently discovered an antidote of sorts for Hokuto's deadly poison (which burns anything it touches), so they hope a change would be good for him. But all he can think about is a wish that he was given, and a promise that was made.[ Day 3 - Crossover AU for SubaHokke Week 2020 ]
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: SubaHokkeWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	poison prince (code: realize au)

**Author's Note:**

> SubaHokke Week Day 3!
> 
> This is a Code: Realize AU, hopefully should still make sense even if you haven't played the game~
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hokke~, how do you feel about this one?”

In a small clothing boutique in Downtown London, four figures were shopping around as the rain poured down outside. Subaru was holding up a long, black hooded jacket, with silver details and a blue satin-lining inside. He was helping Hokuto pick out a coat, as they had been on a walk when the rain started. They were here together along with two comrades, Anzu and Makoto. Hokuto walked over to where Subaru was, then held onto the jacket with his gloved hand as Subaru passed it over.

“Ah, I do like this one,” he said, fidgeting with the hood, “It’d definitely be better than just wearing a shirt. But it really is a hassle on everyone, I’m sorry.” He let out a sigh, handing the jacket back to Subaru.

Subaru shook his head, “Hey, don’t look so gloomy! You need new clothes anyway.” He begin to smile, “Plus I _may_ have come into some extra money~.”

Makoto and Anzu came over to the two, already overhearing the conversation. Makoto gave a chuckle, “You don’t need to worry about being a bother, Hidaka-kun. We found a way to make it possible, so we might as well get you some, right?”

Hokuto looked down at his hands. Even though they’re covered in gloves, he can still sense the poison coursing through his veins. Having toxic skin can be quite the problem, as anything he tries to wear just melts. Being taken away from his home in just this one outfit specially designed by his father has proven quite difficult.

There’s been so many days where he wished he was normal. Wishing he was able to eat with utensils, sleep comfortably without burning the bedsheets, and.. being able to touch. _To feel._

Hokuto looks over to Subaru, who is now examining a pair of shoes, and frowns. Anzu’s brilliant mind had come up with a sort of antidote, something that physical items can be soaked in, varnished with so they are Hokuto-proof. Of course this enlightened his life so much, but it unfortunately doesn’t help with what he craves the most.

* * *

“I, Akehoshi Subaru, will grant you one wish! In exchange for your heart, my dear prince.”

Subaru held onto Hokuto’s gloved hand, bringing it up to his mouth, then giving it a soft kiss, “Tell me what you desire the most.”

Hokuto always knew what he wanted. It’s something that he can never have, he knows that. This poison that is pumping from his artificial heart prevents everything he could ever ask for. It’s ironic, his heart is denying him of what his heart truly yearns for. Without even realizing it, he confesses it to Subaru, the sweet thief in front of him.

“I..” he started, “I want to touch you, Akehoshi Subaru.” Looking down at their hands, he continued, “I want to feel your warmth.”

The face he produced when he said it made Subaru need to look away. The expression was absolute loneliness and craving; complete sadness. Subaru knew the reason for this, and how difficult of a mission it would be to grant that wish. But even as they’ve just met, all he wanted to do was put a genuine smile on Hokuto’s face.

“I see…” Subaru said delicately, and then puffed up his chest, “No problem! I’ll grant your wish, Hokke~, I promise. Trust me!”

* * *

Hokuto always finds himself thinking back on that promise, wondering if Subaru would ever be able to heal him of this curse. Even as there has been progress in understanding the poison, Hokuto can’t help but doubt.

“It’s safer this way,” he thinks to himself, trying to keep his heart sheltered, though he knows it’s too late. He’s fallen in love and he craves Subaru’s warmth more than ever.

Being around him is a constant reminder of it. Subaru radiates brightness in everything he does, his confidence and energy is something to be envied.

Of course, Hokuto doesn’t know how awfully hard it is for Subaru as well. Seeing Hokuto’s pale face light up to a soft pink whenever he’s around, or seeing his doll-like expression transform into a soft smile. It takes all of his power to resist, for both of their sakes.

“Soon,” Subaru thinks to himself, browsing through shirts, “We’re so close!”

“Close to what, Akehoshi-kun?” Anzu questioned, walking up to the frantic Subaru. He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice the mess he was making. He looked down and saw quite a few shirts bunched on the floor. Anzu had begun picking them up and placing them back on the rack.

“Aah,” Subaru bent down and started cleaning as well, “Sorry, Anzu, I was just thinking and got too carried away!”

“About what?” Anzu asked as she picked up a white, long sleeved collared shirt, “Ooh! This would look so good on Hokuto-kun!” And with that, she was running over to where he was.

Subaru couldn’t help but watch as Hokuto held up the shirt as a way to test it out. Anzu and Makoto were there to approve of it, causing Hokuto to curve his lips into one of his sweet smiles. Subaru sighed.

He loves having comrades around, it’s all he ever wanted. Being a world-renowned thief is a lonely job, he’s always wanted friends to share the experiences with. Ukki started working with him a few months before they stole Hokke away from the British Army, making the two very close. 

But afterwards, things had been slightly odd. It even worsened when Anzu had joined their disorganized party, days after stealing Hokuto.

Subaru kept watching the other three as they were all trying hats on. When he thought to himself, “Are we all silently fighting over him?”

A pang hit his chest at the thought of someone else being picked over him. Hokuto is like the ultimate treasure; shinier and more beautiful than anything else that Subaru has ever stolen. “And I’ve stolen quite a lot of expensive things”, he laughed.

As Subaru is staring blankly at a small wall of accessories, Hokuto approaches him from behind.

“Akehoshi?” he calls out, “The rain stopped, and we’re done looking around. Is there anything you wanted to buy?”

Subaru spins around and eyes the pile of clothing Hokuto is holding, “You want to get all that?” He walks forward and opens his arms, gesturing for Hokuto to drop them there, “I’ll get it for you.”

“No need, Yuuki offered,” Hokuto responded with a weak smile, “But I appreciate yours and everyone’s kindness, so thank you.”  
  
“Ukki…” Subaru uttered under his breath as the two walked to the counter, Makoto already standing there, holding his money sack.

* * *

The rain had cleared and the sun was peeking through the passing clouds. Makoto, Anzu and Hokuto were talking cheerfully about the pieces that they had bought, and Subaru was trailing somewhat behind. 

He felt slightly defeated. The smile that Ukki got from Hokuto should have been _his_ reward. He shook his head, trying not to let his recent revelation come between any of them. He shouldn’t think of it as a competition, but rather, a group of friends trying to make their other friend smile. Whatever happens, if Hokke is happy, then he’ll be as well. He should be focusing his attention on curing Hokke’s poison anyway so finally they can....

Subaru became determined and perked back to his usual self, picking up his stride and walking on pace with the others. Hokuto noticed Subaru’s confident march next to him and let out a laugh. He reached his gloved hand toward Subaru’s, wanting him to take it, which he did happily.

“I know this is strange to say now, but it feels like you’re really making progress on fulfilling your promise,” Hokuto softly spoke, “I’m excited.”

Subaru smiled, “So am I, Hokke. Plus you get some sparkly new clothes, you’re going to look so great!”

Hokuto squeezed his hand a little bit tighter, breaking into a light pink blush, the one Subaru loves so much. His smile grows as he squeezes back.

“Soon…” Subaru reminded himself, “We’re getting closer.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thanks for reading!!
> 
> code: realize is one of my favourite otome games so to put my favourite boys in there... it's great.  
> i had a hard time choosing which part to write about so hopefully it turned out okay!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, talk to me on twitter about sbhk or c:r!! [@itstschakko](https://twitter.com/itstschakko)


End file.
